Collin the Speedy Boy (film)
''Collin the Speedy Boy ''is a American 3D computer-animated fantasy-comedy action-adventure film directed by Robert Zemickis. It is based on the game series of the same name. The film was produced by Chris Jenkins and Roy Lee (under Vertigo Entertainment). This was produced at Warner Animation Group, Reel FX Animation Studios, Vertigo Entertainment, Rat-Pac Dune Entertainment and is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Transcript: Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Transcript Trailers/TV Spots: Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Trailers and TV Spots Info After an teary eyed destroys their home, Collin and his gang encounters a town home to Fingers and they must protect it. Plot Cast *Freddie Highmore as Collin the Speedy Boy, an 9th grader boy and the main protagonist **June Foray provides the voice of Young Collin. *Josh Gad as Tommy the Opossum, a opossum and the detuongist. *Selena Gomez as Teary Eyed Blythe, an teary eyed who tries to kill Collin and the main antatongist of the film. *Demi Lovato as Hannah A, a 9th grader girl and one of Collin's friends *Tara Strong as Heather Lansdell, an another 9th grad e girl and is Collin's love interest. *Eilijah Wood as Jake, an 11th grader who is one of Collin's friends *Robert Downey Jr as Patrick, an 11th grader who is Collin's friends. *Phil LaMarr as Wesdragon, an dragon who is formerly a human and known as Wesley Ledlow and is one of Collin's friend. *Megan Fox as Laney Jefferys, an 11th grader and is a friend of Collin. *Jason Griffith as Trent Wright, an 9th grader and is Collin's best friend *Grey DeLisle as Paper Paige, a girl who is sent to FingerTown. *Taylor Swift as Saki, a girl from Japan *Jeff Foxworthy as Handy, a finger who build inventions. *Chris Pratt as GoofFinger, an finger who pranks and tells good jokes *Josh Peck as Flappy McFinger, an half-dove and half-finger who is a flying racer. *Bill Hader as Teary Eyed Josh, a teary eyed who left the group and the tritangoinst. *Jim Parsons as Teary Eyed Oh, an Teary eyed who is Fang's best friend. *Rihanna as Teary Eyed Tip, an Teary eyed who is T.E Blythe's favorite assistant. *Jennifer Lopez - Teary Eyed Lucy, an Teary eyed. *George Clooney as The Elefish King, an Elefish King who is a secondary antagonist. *Nolan North, Sean Astin, Tom Kenny and Dee Bradley Baker as The Elefishes *Dave Boat as Gurkha, a Velociraptor who works for Teary Eyed Blythe. *Jon Stewart as Sharp, an tyrannosaurus rex who works for T.E Blythe. *Morgan Freeman as Master of Speed, an velociraptor who gave Collin powers. *Bradley Cooper as Fang Suckle, an finger who is evil and has 2 electrical fangs. *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger, an finger who is a tiki witch, he has a staff named Stacy. *Sam Neill as Vincent, an ankylosaurus *Jim Carrey and Leah Remini as Nightshade and Quillwing (respectively), the twin pterodactyls who formerly works for an Teary eyed. *Matt Hill as Phil, an velociraptor who is VoodooFinger's assistant. *Robert Zemickis provided the voice of the dinosaurs and animals. More character soon.. Trivia *Stacie makes a appearence after the end credits. She was voiced by actress, Ashley Tisdale. *The movie's director, Robert Zemickis, is known for directing all 3 Back to the Future ''films. *For some reasons, this film is similar to the 2014 film, ''The LEGO Movie ''because: **Both are produced at Warner Animation Group. **Both are produced by Roy Lee under Vertigo Entertainment. (Although, Chris Jenkins produced with him with CtSB'' while Dan Lin produced with him in The LEGO Movie) **Both are rated PG. **Both had the main protagonists become the chosen ones (with Collin becoming a chosen hero of FingerTown in CtSB ''while Emmet became a chosen Master Builder in ''TLM) **Both has Chris Pratt as part of the movie cast. **Both had a video game adaptation that is rated E10+ *One goof thing is that even though it's PG description says "peril, action and some thematic elements", it has a few mild bad language in it, but it has that in it's UK PG rating. *For some reason, the movie is rated PG-12 in Japan despite the fact it's a PG-rated film. *Due to the fact that U.S, U.K and Canada ratings are PG, this film is Warner Animation Group's most-mature film. Same as Reel FX. MPAA Rating The movie is rated PG for peril, action, and some thematic elements. Sequels The movie has spawned 3 sequels: Collin the Speedy Boy: Rise of the Teary Eyeds, Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speed Chaos and Collin the Speedy Boy: The Final Speed. Teary Eyed Claire Dearing, Cooper, Mary Black, SlothFinger, Brandon and Teary Eyed Youngmee will appear in the sequel. Reception The movie recieved mixed reviews. Video Game The video game, titled ''Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game ''is released on WiiU, PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, PSVita and PC. It received a E10+ rating for Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischeif, making it the sixth game of the CtSB franchise to do so. Soundtrack WaterTower Music will handle the soundtrack of the film with Henry Jackman and Lorne Balfe composing. Ratings in other countries In addition to the movie's PG rating in U.S, these are the lists that the movie is rated in other countries: *UK: PG (mild threat, violence and very mild bad language) *Canada: PG (violence) *Ireland: PG (Violence) *New Zealand: PG (peril, action, thematic elements and mild brief language) *Taiwan: P *South Korea (All) *Russia: 12+ (originally), 6+ (new rating) *Japan: PG-12 (violence) *Hungary: 6+ *Germany: FSK 6 *Hong Kong: IIA *China: Suitable for all ages *Austraia: PG (Threat, violence) *Spainish: 7 *French: U Promotions *McDonalds released 8 toys for Happy Meal. The toys are Collin, Teary Eyed Blythe, Fang Suckle, Teary Eyed Oh, Heather, Gurkha, Sharo and The Elefish King. *Pizza Hut released Finger-shaped Pizzas and a deal called the Speed-tastic combo which includes a large pizza, breadsticks, a 20-liter soda and and the limited-time M&M brownies. *Mountain Dew released a sweepstake to win tickets to see the movie, and in additions, Baja Blast and Berry Lime returned to selves with a brand new flavor, Shock Speed (a blueberry-flavored Dew) *Cartoon Network and Kids' WB did a marathon of fan-favorites The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes with a sneak peak. More promotions soon... Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Films based on video games Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:PG Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Rat-Pac Dunes Entertainment Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Action-Comedy